brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcane Demonio Lucent (2017)
Felt like doing this revision. He's the best Unit I ever did, so... Arcane Demonio Lucent Element: Dark'' ''Rank:' Omni Type: '''Mock ''Summon: "Even though I wished for stasis, life goes on. That's the message they gave me and I blatantly ignored."'' ''Evolution: "Back then, I looked at myself as an imbecile who couldn't do anything other than being a bother. Those days are in the past now, ever since I met you."'' ''Fusion: "... Somehow I wish to see how my life would be if this had happened. The intelligence coming from the scientist is incredible."'' ''Lore "A Mock Unit based on Lucent, the last Demonio living in Mildran. Demonios are a race of demons specialized into assassination missions, being swift and powerful to the core. When Lucent descended to Ishgria after being banished by the god of the gate, he was accepted among the race and lived on, carrying deadly missions throughout the land. However, situation went awry when they were supposed to kill a certain demon: the Killer Princess, his own sister. After seeing the entire squad trying to kill her, Lucent betrayed them and took all of their energy. After that, to fulfill the mission and an oath he made to a lost friend, he killed her without restraint. She died smiling, knowing that her brother was the one to end her sinful life. Yet he was taken aback by despair and regret. Had Lucent never betrayed the Demonios and found a way to let his sister live, he would have become a definitive influence in Ishgria." Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''15 Hits ''BB: ''35 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''40 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''50 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''45 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X350% on all enemies ''SBB: ''40 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''50 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1400% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Dark Lord's Survival 50% boost to all parameters, reduces BB gauge needed for BB (25% reduction), hugely boosts BC and HC drop rates (20% boost), damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge (6-8 BC fill) and may hugely restore HP (30% chance to restore 45% of damage taken) & boosts OD gauge once when damage taken has exceeded certain amount (5% OD fill once 5000 damage is received) ES: The Promise of Reunion 30% boost to all parameters when Azure Executioner ''is equipped, adds considerable BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB (6 BC fill) and raises normal hit count (+1) ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Mystical Dark Chains 35 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, boosts Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns (20% boost), considerably boosts BC and HC drop rate (35% boost) and effectiveness (50% boost to BC efficacy, 17% boost to HC efficacy) for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate (20% boost) for 3 turns SBB: ''Reaving Antithesis'' 40 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, Spark damage and damage taken boosts BB gauge (3-4 BC fill) for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (10 BC fill), hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC for 3 turns (170% boost), slightly boosts OD gauge (10% boost) & boosts OD gauge for 3 turns (800 OD fill) UBB: Demonio: Reality-Shattering Paradox 50 massive Dark combo attack on all enemies, enormously boosts BC and HC drop rates (50% boost) and effectiveness (80% boost for both) for 3 turns, enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (300% boost) for 3 turns, enormous boost to Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rates (50% boost) for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge immediately (50% OD fill) and fill rate for 3 turns (300% boost) SP Enhancement Options # 20% boost to all parameters = 10 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's BC and HC drop rate boost effect (+ 10%) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's parameter boost (+ 10%) = 10 SP # Enhances Extra Skill's normal hit amount effect added to BB/SBB (+1) = 20 SP # Adds 10% parameter boost for all allies effect to Extra Skill (cannot boost Lucent's parameters) = 30 SP # Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (150% boost) = 40 SP # Adds ATK, DEF, REC boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (15% boost) = 40 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Custom Sphere Azure Executioner Type: BB Gauge Sphere Rating: 6★ Effects: Hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate (30% boost), normal attacks may hit all foes (50% chance), boosts BC efficacy (30% fill rate boost) & boosts any BB gauge related active effect (+ 2 BC in case of turn-based fill or when damaged, + 15% in case of fill rate and efficacy) Creator's Own Thoughts Lucent is, for considerable reasons, one of the best Units I ever created back then. Now, he's revised to the actual game content. I didn't do much for him, actually. I just changed some points here and there and updated some buffs and SP skills. He's still one of the best I did and I'm proud to have created him. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out!